1. Field
Devices, methods and media consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile apparatus, a display apparatus, a method for user interface (UI) display, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more specifically, to a mobile apparatus which can perform UI synchronization of a plurality of applications on the mobile apparatus and display apparatus, a method for displaying the synchronized UI, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus refers to an apparatus which displays image signals in an externally visible manner. As N-screen (or nScreen) technology has developed, a desired convergence of user functions has been applied to the different apparatuses. For example, sharing content, transmitting screens, sharing various kinds of information, and synchronizing has been implemented among the different devices.
However, application convergence has not actively been used, due to the inconveniences for a user caused by at least a complicated connection, lost connection, and the absence of continuity.
For example, there are methods for implementing, sharing, and displaying applications between 1:1, 1:N and N:N devices. A user may attempt an authorization and connection between devices, an implementation of applications on the devices, and then a sharing of content between the devices. Then communication that transmits data between applications can be performed by 1:1, 1:N and N:N devices.
However, devices having different hardware (H/W) specifications and operating system (OS) have differences in the currently viewed screen on which a plurality of convergence applications may desirably be implemented. Accordingly, only one application can be communicated between a mobile device and a display device when a plurality of convergence applications are implemented, devices are connected, and the convergence function is used.
However, when communication is implemented among a plurality of applications that are converging, a multiple window structure may display on a mobile device that cannot be uniformly displayed on a display apparatus. Further, mobile devices may not implement a seamless UX environment. Further, it may be impossible to determine whether a display apparatus supports single or multi process environment.